New York Drama
by BrightHeartBlue
Summary: A girl living on the streets of NYC w/an unusual skill is caught by a US vampire hunting agency when she helps them kill some vampires. What does Alucard have to do w/this? Takes place 7 years after the end of the manga.
1. Story Time:stop:

++++"Why do I have to run away?" a ten year old blonde asks her mother.

"Because I had a vision that your father is going to kill me and then himself. You have to change and never return. From there you need to lay low for a while and never go by your name. You will have to come up with a new name." the dark haired, Native American woman said in answer to her daughter.

"I'll miss you Mommy" were the last words the little blonde told her mother before she turned into an orange tabby cat and jumped out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next night the little girl is sitting alone in an alley trying to come up with a new name.)

"_I need a name, a really cool street name. I can't use Jaclyn Elizabeth any more. What would Mom do? I know! She would come up with an Indian name that describes who she is. Let's see. Rosethorn, too cheesy. I don't really want a sad name, so Rainheart is no good. I know, something with blade in it. Earthblade is perfect! So I have a name… now what?"_ Just as the newly self-appointed Earthblade came up with a name, a teen with brown hair and green eyes came upon the ten year old.

"What are you doing here? You're trespassing on the Bloody Rose gang's turf! If you don't leave now I will have to kill you. What gang are you from?" he snarled.

"I'm not part of a gang! I ran away from home." Earthblade grumbled.

"Well, you must be a loner than. We get them sometimes. If you don't bother our gang then you'll be able to stay. What's your name by the way?"

"My name's Earthblade. What's yours?"

"Sydney." At that point Earthblade decided to change and leave, much to Sydney's surprise. "How did you do that? It's not possible to change into a cat!" The little tabby then turned back and gave him a funny look.

"I thought lots of people could turn into animals. I can turn into any cat or cat-like creature any time I want."

"So you're telling me your some kind of cat girl? That only happens in stories!"

"Apparently not, since I just turned into a cat. By the way, any place around here that I could stay at?"

"But you just turned into a cat! You..you aren't real. I have to be dreaming! This just can't be happening."

"You're not dreaming. Cause if you were I would most definitely not be in your dream. What's so wrong with me anyway? I haven't attached you and I'm leaving like you asked. "

"I'm sorry it's just hard to believe. I always thought stuff from fairy tales weren't real. And here right in front of me one has come to life!"

"So? Do you want me to leave or do you want to keep gawking at me?"

"Wait didn't you ask for a place to stay? So doesn't that mean you have no clue how to live on the street?" he questioned.

"Of course! Didn't I tell you I just ran away from home!" she snapped

"I'll help you, but on one condition. You have to agree to be my friend." he told her.

"Sounds like a fair trade to me. So, where are we going?"

"To my favorite warehouse." he answered as started to walk away, "and do me a favor, don't turn into a cat around other people. It will freak them out."

From there the teen taught the little girl how to live on the street and they remained friends from the day forward.+++

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that's a great story Kit! Where did you hear it? A ten year old boy asked.

"Yeah, where did you hear that story, Kit? I want to know!" yelled another ten year old.

"Well, it's the story of how I met ReiRei. I just changed the names and the color of cat I turned into at the time."

"Can you tell us another story?" both kids asked the same time.

"No, sorry, I have work to do. I'll tell you another one later. See yah later." And at that the skinny, yellow eyed eighteen year old left the old warehouse.

"_Damn this curly hair of mine! It's always getting in my face! I need to cut it soon. I think I'll start in the grocer district and see which stores are closed for the night." _She thought as she went from alley to alley.

Sometime later she dropped into a dark alley and came across the one thing that would change her life forever


	2. The Meeting

Hi! I'm really sad right now. No one has reviewed my first chapter. Oh well, such is life.

I know the last chapter was slow, but it introduced two of the main characters that I created. This chapter is where my main character meets up with my American vampire hunting agency so it is going to be much faster in pace.

Now let's get on with the show, I mean story, or is it a fanfic? Oh well…I've got it!

And without further ado…

Chapter 2- The meeting

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**(**_**"Damn this curly hair of mine! It's always getting in my face! I need to cut it soon. I think I'll start in the grocer district and see which stores are closed for the night." **_**She thought as she went from alley to alley.**

**Sometime later she dropped into a dark alley and came across the one thing that would change her life forever…)**

Just after Kit had landed in the alley she heard the sound of several guns being fired just a block away. _"Great, now who could that be? No one should be firing a gun there. It's prohibited by the gang in this area. I'd better go see."_

After scaling the buildings she traveled a block over by roof top. Apon arriving kit peered over the side of the roof and saw two men fighting numerous creatures that looked like zombies. The taller of the two was also fighting two people that had fangs and glowing red eyes.

Both men were dress in black combat boots, black cargo pants, and black jackets that looked like short trench coats with many extra pockets. The taller of the two looked like he was Japanese with red eyes. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes. To Kit they appeared to be some sort of military personnel.

"_I might as well help them. They're out numbered and losing." _thought Kit as she turned into a panther that was three times the normal size of the species.

She then leapt down from her hiding spot on the roof straight down on to one of the so called zombies. Much to Kit's surprise, when she crushed the being's head with her massive jaws it turned to dust. _"Now that's not supposed to happen to zombies. I wonder what these things are. They don't taste alive. Zombies are that fast in the movies any way."_ She thought as she raced to the nearest enemy. Just like the first, when she shredded the creature from collar bone to groin it burst into dust. _"That doesn't happen when those men shoot them. So why is it that when I kill them they turn to dust?"_

Jumping from her last victim, she took down another enemy with a hard blow to the head. When her back was turned another leaped up and onto her back and tried to brain her. Feeling the creature on her back she rolled crushing it with her weight. Rolling back to her feet she finish off the squashed would be cowboy.

Turning to dispatch another opponent she saw that the tall, black headed man was in over his head with fighting the two fanged humans. _"Humans? With fangs? They remind me of Dracula. He had red, glowing eyes in the book as well as fangs. But vampires aren't real. Are they? These creatures smell old blood and fear. They're so much faster than normal humans. Those other creatures must be their victims. So why are my attacks turning them to dust? I thought only silver and holy items could do that to such creatures. I better get that long haired male vampire that's sneaking up on Tall." _Kit ran straight into the vampire throwing him off balance.

"A werecat? You should be helping us, daughter of the night." The vampire screeched in a raspy voice.

"_I am no werecat! And I will never help such a foul creature as you. You are nothing but a menace to all of humanity."_ Projected Kit as she clawed the evil creature's arm.

"_Besides that, who wants creatures that stink as bad as these do around them."_

"Ha! You can't kill me. I am immune to all ordinary means of death." The vampire yelled as he took a swipe at the huge panther with his unnatural claws.

"_Better think again filth."_ Kit projected as she jumped toward the vampires head. She caught his head and quickly crushed it causing the vampire and roughly half the other victims. At about the same time the black haired man destroyed the other vampire which killed off the rest, effectively finishing the battle.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

The two men looked up to get a better view of their assistant. Upon seeing that the help was in fact a very large cat, they reacted according to their training.

"Who are you?" stated the short man as he aimed his gun at the panther. "Answer me or I'll shoot"

"Don't be so hasty as to shoot it yet, Jayden. It did help to eliminate those problem vampires and their ghouls. It could have left us to fend for ourselves." Stated the tall man.

"But Rilke, we have to detain it. All wereanimals in this city have to be register with N.A.V.H.A. corporations. If she resists she must be eliminated. It's the rules." Whined Jayden.

Rilke, noting that the huge panther was female replies "She ,clearly, is not a werecat. She is able to kill vampires as if she were silver or a holy item."

"So what are we going to do?"

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

That's the end of chapter 2. So what do you think! I need people to review! I don't care if you tell me my story sucks! Just take the time! I do!

I would like to note that when Kit is in a feline form she communicates by projecting her thoughts. What she projects is feelings, images, and very rarely words. She can't send words to beings that don't have power. For example she will project words to Victoria or Alucard, but she can only send feelings and images to Integra.

If you have any questions, just ask. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


	3. Iron, Silver, and Blood

This is the longest chapter I have written so far. It's also the first chapter that mentions Hellsing. It's going to take a few more to get to some of Hellsing's characters though.

I need more reviews! I only got one! And it was from my unofficial beta. She's my cousin (Hieilover170). I finally got hold of her so my grammar should be better. Note that my cousin writes and post pictures on deviant art more than she does Fanfiction you'll have to ask her for her account on da. If you don't get her ask me and I'll tell her.

Note: I don't own Hellsing. But I own the plot and oc's.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE NOTE MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 5 DAYS (January 25) AND I WILL BE 18 OFFICIALY!!!!!!!!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!

Okay, let's get on with the next chapter…



**Rilke, noting that the huge panther was female replies, "She, clearly, is not a werecat. She is able to kill vampires as if she were silver or a holy item."**

"**So what are we going to do?"**

"_Damn it! I don't want to get shot again. __It takes forever to heal. It took two weeks last time. How do I get out of this?"_Kit thought as the two men debated what to do with her.

At that point Jayden and Rilke came to the conclusion that if the cat would not change back to a human form they would disable her. A well placed shot to a leg would alow them to bring her back to Weller Corporations. There she would be detained and charged with resisting the Supernatural Hunters Association.

"Change to your human for or we will open fire!" shouted Rilke as he took aim with his semi-automatic hand gun. "And these bullets will hurt. They are made of silver encased iron."

"_Looks like I'm out of time. I just have to back up enough to get to that fire escape and I'll scale that to get away." _Kit started to back up as slowly as she before she reached the ladder Jayden took a shot at her and missed.

Kit rushed the last few steps and jumped up to the fire escape and started climbing. Rilke then sent off a round of shots. Three went wild and ricocheted off the building, the other two hit Kit in the hip and shoulder during her jump for the fire escape.

In seconds Kit was at the top of the building and was getting ready to jump to the next roof top. _"I'll never make that jump! Damn it all! My shoulder and hip feel like they're on fire. Guess I'll take the low road. I can't go back to the ware house either. That will bring them straight to the others. I'll head for the abandoned subway station that's under the new one they just built. No one goes there any more I should be safe."_ At that thought Kit morphed into a small black and white house cat and made a beeline for the subway station.



"Shit! She got away. How could she have with those wounds? I could see all the blood from the bullet wounds on the roof, but the blood isn't on the street below and there is none in the building itself. Where could she have gone?"

"Calm down Jayden. Well have to call in a tracker. Just let me call in to headquarters."

"But this is my first mission and it's going all wrong! Rilke! Don't tell them I missed, okay?"

"Fine, just be quiet and let me call in." Rilke pulled out a cell phone and hit a few keys to send out a call.

"Yes, this is agent Rilke calling in the mission as complete. However, there were a few complications. There was a creature in the shape of a large panther with powers that allowed her to kill ghouls and vampires as if she were silver or a holy item. We requested that she turn back to a human form and come with us. She refused and we opened fire. She took two bullets, one to the left hip and the other to her left shoulder. She escapes after we opened fire and now we cannot locate her. I'm requesting that tracker Orrick be sent to find and capture this creature. Yes. Thank you, we'll give a full report when we return." he then turn off the cell phone.

"You had Orrick sent in! He hates anyone who calls the streets home. How are you going to keep him from killing the creature?" Jayden moaned.

"I don't know. But at this point the only way to catch that cat is to bring in the best tracker we have. And Orrick is it. He'll be here in a few minutes. He was all ready in the area on another mission." Stated Rilke.



Mean while a small black and white cat limped down the escalator to an underground subway station. As she went through the crowd of people trying to rush home she unknowingly scraped up against several people leaving her scent on them. As the cat limped through the crowd of people one crabby old lady took a kick at the little injured cat. The kick left blood on the lady's white pants.

"Damn cat! It should be poisoned! I left blood on my new designer pants!" she grumbled as she ran to catch the next train.

The cat that had been thrown into the side of garbage can with that kick staggered up to her feet. Continuing on the long treck, she came to a pipe that was sticking out of the wall on the far side of the station. The pipe was just big enough for her to climb in.

It led to a system of several other pipes.

The black and white cat traveled for several minutes till she took a left and slid down a pipe that was pitched like a children's slide. At the end of the pipe she dropped into a large room that was once a subway station. The track that passed by the old station was still live. A large train passed by; Racing by as if the station had never existed.

"_I'll be safe here till I heal. I hope the wound don't get infected like last time. I think I'll lie down for a while."_ The cat then turned back into her human from. She crossed the room and laid down on a pile of blankets that she had placed there many months ago._ "I think I need a new name. Kit is too childish for me now. I'll be Jaclyn. I like that name."_ thought the young woman as she fell asleep.



"Bring me to the spot where you shot the creature." stated Orrick.

**(****Note: Orrick is almost 7 feet tall and wears the same cloths as Jayden and Rilke. Orrick has red hair and eyes. He has several ear piercings and wears a lot of gothic jewelry. His voice is very deep, kinda similar to Alucard's but a little richer. Also note that Jayden has a higher voice that sounds like he's gay. Rilke, for all you Death Note fans, sounds like L.****)**

"We shot her just below this fire escape." Rilke said pointing to the ladder that the panther had scaled.

"Are you sure that it was female?"

"Quite, I got a good look at the cat when we were fighting. Besides that her aura felt feminine."Rilke answered calmly.

"I'll track her from here. I'll call you in when I find her so you can assist me in restraining her." At that last statement Orrick took off at a run leaving the two hunters to wait for his call. "_I hope it isn't her. She was reported dead along with her mother when her father was sentenced to death. It would cause a huge uproar against the Hellsing Organization. They were the ones who carried out the charges. Raven should not have gone to England that second time." Thought Orrick as her followed the panther's scent. _


	4. Forgotten Names

Wow. I've made it to chapter 4(Forgotten Names). I have only got two reviews people! Thanks deathbat666! I will keep going. Oh, by the way earthblade is just a name Jaclyn uses for the story she tells the group of kids she helps look after.

Come one people it's not hard! I need reviews!

Just tell me what you think, even if you say my fic stinks!

Oh, well. At least I had a great 18th birthday. I went out to dinner in a 50's gangster theme restaurant. It's called the Hide Out. The food is awesome there!

~ I do not own Hellsing. I own the plot of this fic and the oc's.

~ I do not own L's voice. Though my cousin, hieilover170 wishes she does!

~I do not own Jack Sparrow either………

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On With the Fic!!!

* * *

**"I'll track her from here. I'll call you in when I find her so you can assist me in restraining her." At that last statement Orrick took off at a run leaving the two hunters to wait for his call. "I hope it isn't her. She was reported dead along with her mother when her father was sentenced to death. It would cause a huge uproar against the Hellsing Organization. They were the ones who carried out the charges. Raven should not have gone to England that second time." Thought Orrick as her followed the panther's scent.**

_"This is one smart cat. She has set so many scent trails I'm having trouble pin-pointing which way she really went. Damn it, I never did like cats." grumbled Orrick. "Damn cat must have gone into the subway. I wonder if she's nothin' but a very large New York sewer rat that those two idiots shot at." Moving down into the subway station he soon found that the cat he was tracking was holed up in._

* * *

Several hours later Jaclyn wakes up to the sound of someone entering the old station she had taken refuse in. She quickly hid behind a crumbling half wall. Peering around, she sees a 7 foot tall man that is wearing the same cloths as Jayden and Rilke. He has red hair and eyes and several ear piercings and wears a lot of gothic jewelry. His voice is very deep (like Alucard's mixed with Jack Sparrow's) when he shouts out to Jaclyn.

"I know you are here cat! I can smell you. You can come out by yourself or I will force you"

"How the hell can he smell me? That isn't possible, he looks human. Damn it all. He must have something to do with those military guys. He sounds like he's even better than the others. I guess I have to come out I can't get shot again. I can barley move s it is." Thought Jaclyn.

The man was about to flush the cat out when a young woman with yellow eyes and blonde hair walks out. She is wearing patched black jeans; a dark gray long sleeve shirt; a black vest with many pockets that hugs her body very closely and black shoes.

"I'm glad you came out. Jayden and Rilke would you restrain her." The two men came forward out of the dark and place silver coated hand cuffs on the blonde.

"Tell me your now, cat."

"Why should I give you my name? You don't even have the right to restrain me! I have done nothing wrong." She answered defiantly.

Orrick calmly walks over to the young woman and roughly places his left hand on the gunshot wound on her shoulder and slams his gun into the other shoulder. This causes the woman to cry out from the pain.

"I will give you another hole to match this one if you do not tell me your name." says Orrick with a dark look in his face.

"Jaclyn." She cries in pain.

"Good, I see we have come to an understanding." He then removes his hand and states to Jayden "See to her wounds I don't want her dying before we get to headquarters." At his last remark Orrick turns and walks over to an old bench to sit. He then crosses his legs and arms and watches as Jayden bandages Jaclyn's wounds.

"Silver doesn't burn you does it?" Jayden asks Jaclyn as he looks at her wounds. "Not talking? That's your problem then. Not all of us are cruel like Orrick. If you just do as he says he won't hurt you again. It's not you, he just hates all wereanimals."

Jaclyn suddenly looks up at him in a disgusted manner "I'm not one of them. I will never be on the side of any evil child of the night. Don't ever call me that again!"

"So if you aren't a wereanimal, what are you?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to figure it out."

"So… What type of weapon do you use? Or do you have a special attack? I use a .45 and I can teleport. My mom was a mutant so I got some of her traits."

"Um. Well I can talk telepathically and I guess my weapon of choice would be my teeth and claws. I've never used any real type of weapon."

"We'll have to teach you something then. I'm going to get my uncle to let you work for us."

"Jayden! You can't do that. You don't even know anything about her. She could just be a rogue that's just getting started." Rilke Chided.

"Nope, love ling; she's just a young woman who's survived the harsh streets of New York. I think she will do great at the organization. So, back to my questions. What's your favorite color? Mine's pink and yellow. Oh, and what music do you listen to? I like everything but Rilke's classic opera."

"I like every color but puke green and I don't really listen to enough music to have a favorite genre. Do you always ask lots of simple questions?" replies Jaclyn after she answers all the questions.

"Nope, just too new people I don't know." He cheerily says.

"If you're done with your rambling questions can we head back to headquarters? I don't feel like spending all night listening to a gay guy ask stupid questions. We will interrogate Jaclyn when we are in better surroundings." Said Orrick. After his announcement he got up and headed for the doorway that led to the current subway station.

"Come on. You can lean on me and take some of the weight off your hip. By The way what's your full name? Or do you not have one?" Jayden told Jaclyn as he helped her up.

"It's Biltmore. Jaclyn Elizabeth Biltmore."

* * *

Upon reaching street level Jaclyn heard Orrick on the phone talking about having a car sent to pick him and the creature he and team 15 have in custody. In less than ten minutes a dark green SUV pulled up.

"Right on time. Get her in the back seat. I'll sit next to her." Announced Orrick. Jayden led Jaclyn to the SUV and gave her a hand getting into the back seat. As the vehicle headed to their destination Jaclyn succumbed to the pain from her wounds and fainted.

_"Damn girl why couldn't she have stayed dead. This is going to cause so much trouble. Be damned Raven Biltmore look what you have left me with. You should have never turned against us and went to work for Millennium. Now you have left us to care for your daughter and find the truth about why you and your family were sentenced for death. The Angel of Death never misses his target; I wonder why he left the girl alive." Thought Orrick as Jaclyn lost consciousness and fell against his shoulder. "I wish this girl wasn't promised to me. This is going to make life unbearable. _


	5. author's note

Hi! This is your author speaking.

Sorry I haven't got another chapter out.

I do however have my first character sketch up on .

My deviant name is ~RiniNumber15 and the title is Orrick Lavin.

If you can't find it i'll send you a link just send me a message.

I also hope to have the next chater up next weekend.

I haven't had much time because of a huge govenrment test I had to pass in order to graduate high school, that and a speech to write for my college class.

-R-


	6. Control Freak

HI all!

This chapter was the hardest to write so far! I didn't know where to start.

I'm happy right now, cause New York Drama has several reviews as well as favorite story and story watches. Thanks to moonlitdagger, Lakara Valentine, aandm18, VampyreVixen16, and Deathbat666! And if I missed your name thank you as well.

I don't own anything but my own characters and the plot.

ON WITH THE FIC!

**Upon reaching street level Jaclyn heard Orrick on the phone talking about having a car sent to pick him and the creature he and team 15 have in custody. In less than ten minutes a dark green SUV pulled up.**

"**Right on time. Get her in the back seat. I'll sit next to her." Announced Orrick. Jayden led Jaclyn to the SUV and gave her a hand getting into the back seat. As the vehicle headed to their destination Jaclyn succumbed to the pain from her wounds and fainted.**

"_**Damn girl why couldn't she have stayed dead. This is going to cause so much trouble**_**. **_**Be damned Raven Biltmore look what you have left me with. You should have never turned against us and went to work for Millennium. Now you have left us to care for your daughter and find the truth about why you and your family were sentenced for death. The Angel of Death never misses his target; I wonder why he left the girl alive." Thought Orrick as Jaclyn lost consciousness and fell against his shoulder. "I wish this girl wasn't promised to me. This is going to make life unbearable. **_

"_What the hell happened? Where am I?" _Jaclyn rose up to see that she was in white-washed room with no windows and a reinforced steel door._ "Damn, must have fallen asleep on the trip to the so called "Head Quarters". That Orrick guy seems strangely familiar. WHAT THE HELL?_

Just then the door flies open and Jayden comes in singing…

I see your dirty face  
Hide behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
what is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
when he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
but it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
what is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Yeeeeeaaaaah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the top  
And she gonna rock 'til the camera stops  
And I sing about angels like angela  
(Rock)  
And Pamela  
(Rock)  
And Samantha  
(Rock)  
And Tamara  
And Amanda

Im in here up like betch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can lick you up  
I can lick you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big as rocks like on the ground  
Dirty like socks that's on the ground

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
what is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

I'm back like I forgot somethin'  
I'm somethin  
Rulin' rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bng ya  
Period, Like the remainda  
I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time

"Yah like my singing Jaclyn? That's songs on the top of my favorite list. It's called Let is Rock."

"Um… Why were you singing? And where am I?"

"In the medical wing."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, you're at Head Quarters. Uncle told me to check on you. How are you feeling? You know you heal really fast. HI UNCLE!"

Jayden shouted as a middle aged man in a wheel chair came in the room.

"Hello Jayden. Are you driving this young lady crazy with your antics?"

"Aah… no, Uncle." Answers Jayden as he gives a quick glance to Jaclyn to see if she would back him up to keep him out of trouble.

Jaclyn getting the idea says "No, he was just asking how I was feeling. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm the head of this vampire hunting agency. I'm called Uncle by all the agents. I would like to have you as one of my agents, Jaclyn. My nephew feels that you would be an excellent hunter. We have researched on your background. You have no crimes on your record and are an orphan. Do you know who your parents were?"

Blinking at all this information, Jaclyn answers "No. I have no memory of who my parents really were."

"Your father was half vampires who use to work for us. Your mother is unknown to us. You should also know that you were promised to Orrick by your father. If you agree to work for us you will have to be pared with Orrick. You should also know that if you refuse you will be taken by the wereanimal agency and imprisoned. So what is your decision?"

"Guess I have choice but to work for you if I want to have some freedom."

"Good. Jayden, take her to Orrick. He'll know what to do with her. I've already talked to him." Uncle said as he rolled out the door and down the hall way.

"Come on lets go Jaclyn."

Jaclyn got out of the bed and noticed that she was not wearing her normal cloths, but a blue long sleeve nightgown that went down to the floor. "What am I wearing?"

"A nightgown. Your cloths were ruined and the healers put you in it."

"I can't move through the hallway like this! What was wrong with my cloths they just had a few holes in them. I could fix them."

"We hold ourselves to a higher standard than that Jaclyn. Orrick will get you a uniform when he takes guardianship of you. Now, come on." he said as he grabbed her arm and drug her out the door and down the hallway. They moved through several more hallways and up two flights of stairs. Jayden stopped at a door and knocked on it.

"What is it?" Orrick's muffled voice responded.

"I have Jaclyn. Uncle says you would know what to do with her. He also says she's your problem now. See yah!" he said as he bolted back down the hallway leaving Jaclyn staring at the door of Orrick's room. After a minute or so she heard movement and the door opened.

"In." he ordered. Jaclyn walked into the room as asked. The room was a gothic style sitting room with two couches facing each other on opposite walls. In the middle was an ancient, dark wooden table. The walls had many dark themed paintings and a few swords on them. Next to both the couches were two doors and on the back wall was another door. The walls themselves were stone. The floor was stone with a fancy rug spread out on it. It all gave the room a cold un-welcome atmosphere.

Jaclyn stood in next to the table waiting for Orrick to say something. He said nothing so she took the chance to ask him "Can I have my cloths back? I like blue and all, but this nightgown makes me feel exposed."

"Hn. I thought that gown showed off all your curves quite well. And NO, you can't have your rages back. I sent for a uniform to be brought up for you. It should be here in an hour or so. Come, I'll show you to your new room."

Mumbling under her breath "Gee, thanks. Just what I wanted to hear. Now all I need is someone to tell me I would look better nude."

"I could arrange for that if you want, cat. It will be much better than your rags that got burned."

"Jerk."

"Mouthy, ungrateful cat."

"I am not a cat!" she shouted as she spun around to face him. Holding her finger up she glares at him and says "Don't call me a cat again."

As she finished her comment Orrick, faster then she could see grabbed her out-stretched right arm. He twisted it behind her back and pushed her to the floor and placed his knee on her back. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Lesson one. Don't ever back-talk me." At this she struggles against his hold on her. Orrick just pulls her arm further across her back causing her to fight more.

"If you don't quit I'm going to dislocate your arm." He firmly told her as he pulled more on her arm. Realizing that Orrick really would dislocate her arm, Jaclyn stopped moving even though Orrick jerked on her arm once more to make sure she got the message.

"Good. Now I hope you don't get it in your head to be rebellious again. The others may give you leave way to misbehave because you grew up on the streets, but I will not. There is no room for back-talking and not taking orders here."

Letting her up he tells her "The door on the left wall is your room and the door on the back wall leads to the bathroom. The room off the right wall is mine. Under no circumstances are you to enter that room unless you are ordered to by me. I have to work to do. Stay in your room until I get back"

Orrick left the room and went down the hallway the way Jayden had left.

"_Great. I get to deal with a control freak. Guess I'll go look at my room. I don't have anything else to do." _Thought Jaclyn as she walked in to her new room. The room was small. It had a single bed with a night table. As well as a dressing table and on the back wall there was an empty closet. _"The bed is all red with a canopy. I've never had a real bed, or even a nice room like this. Oh, look the dressing table has a really big mirror on it. I could get use to this. Now all I need are cloths. I just with this room had a window. Oh well, can't have everything."_

An hour later Orrick comes back and walks into Jaclyn's room. "Here" he says throwing a role of cloths at her. "They're the same style as your rags were. The great coat is still being made. We had to make an all new uniform for you because you are an odd size. Get dressed and come out. I had dinner brought up." Orrick turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Jaclyn, who had been sitting on the bed, got up and looked at the cloths that had been thrown at her. They looked just like her old outfit except for the patches were not there. The pants were more like dark gray camouflage, and the vest's pockets were better made and positioned on it. _"Great, now all I need are a pair of shoes." _She thought as she dressed and walk out into the sitting room.

After she ate dinner with Orrick he told her to go to bed because tomorrow he was going to start training her.

I hope you enjoyed. Oh, if you were wondering, Orrick is mean cause that's how most trackers are. You'll learn more about it later in the fic.

Please Review!

Over and Out


	7. Helicopters and CDs

Wow, chapter six already! I'm going to skip a few months forward so I can introduce the Hellsing gang in the next chapter. If enough people ask, I will write the time I skip as a separate story. In the time that I skip over Jaclyn learns more about her abilities as well as learning the skills of a tracker. Please note that a tracker is a special type of vampire hunter. They go after the older type of vampire (like Alucard, Sorry Alucard fans) and they also hunt down the location of other rouge vampires. They normally don't fight the weaker vampires, that's what normal agents do. Trackers also tend to have more freedom than the other hunters. Most of the time hunters are part vampire or even full vampires. In Jaclyn's case she is an assistant tracker because she has no vampirick traits.

Also please note I've got two pairings (JaclynOrrick, JaydenRilke) I'm not sure who Alucard is going to be paired w/. If you have an idea let me know.

So…enough of my rambling, thanks to all those who put me on story watch and favorite story. Sadly I received no reviews.

I'm also sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. We had a really bad storm in IL, I've had prom and I also have 6 essays to write before the 19 of May (1 for English, 5 for history).

Note: I don't own Hellsing.

**Jaclyn, who had been sitting on the bed, got up and looked at the cloths that had been thrown at her. They looked just like her old outfit, except for the patches were not there. The pants were more like dark gray camouflage, and the vest's pockets were better made and positioned on it. **_**"Great, now all I need are a pair of shoes." **_**She thought as she dressed and walk out into the sitting room.**

**After she ate dinner with Orrick he told her to go to bed because tomorrow he was going to start training her.**

**Six Months Later…**

Orrick was propped up on one of his couches in sitting room reading a book when Jaclyn promptly walking in. She snuck over to Orrick who seemed oblivious to the world. As soon as she was about two feet away she took a wild jump and landed in his lap knocking the book to the floor. Orrick too surprised to do anything just grumble about irritating cats jumping in his lap.

"What cha' doin'?" she asked.

"I was trying to read before you so kindly jumped into my lap."

"Uncle says he wants to see you and me in an hour. He says he has some very urgent news. What's up with you today? Normally you would have thrown me to the floor by now. You hate it when I touch you without your permission."

Jaclyn let her legs drape off the side of the couch and then wrapped her arms around Orrick's neck. She leaned form ward so she was eye to eye with Orrick and then kissed him. Quickly she jumped from his lap to the floor and made a run for her room. Before she could make it to the door though, Orrick grabbed her around her waist and threw her onto his shoulder. He calmly walked out the door and into the hallway. If Jaclyn had any sense when it came to Orrick she would have calmly let him carry her to Uncle's office. She didn't have any.

"Let me the fuck go! I never carry you around like a dead deer!" she yelled as Orrick walked down the stairs at the end of the hallway. "I have legs yah know!"

"Shut up or I'll drop you and watch you fall halfway down the stairwell." Orrick calmly answered to all her yelling.

"Could you please put me down?"

"No. I want to get to Uncle's office without you running off or causing a riot like last time you can to a briefing."

"I did not cause a riot last time. I merely got bored and then played a prank on Rilke. You have to admit that bucket of water falling on his head was funny."

"I found it embarrassing. You, my partner, was acting like a four year old child."

"I was not. I was just livening up the mood. Even Rilke laughed!"

"You were still acting like a four year old."

"Bite me!"

"My pleasure" Orrick said as he swung her down from his shoulder and pushed her up against the wall with her feet not touching the ground. He placed his teeth against her neck and bit her, just breaking the skin. Drawing back slightly he looked her in the eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant." She says with a slight sound of fear to her voice.

"I know. You need to learn not to say that. I have a good idea of where we are being sent to. The main vampire from the Hellsing organization will kill you if you say anything like you just did. I am very laid back when it comes to your antics, Alucard may not be. You had better be on your best behavior there. Understand me?"

"Yes Orrick." A much calmer Jaclyn answers.

"Good. Now we have to hurry if we are going to make it on time." He then picks her back up and heads towards their destination.

**In Uncle's office…**

"I'm sending you to aid Hellsing. They are in need of more hunters right now. The old-breed vampires have banned together and are causing mayhem in England and the surrounding countries. Hellsing only has three vampires. They are not enough to take down the large number of rouges no matter how strong Alucard, Victoria, and Walter are. Report to Jayden to get your weapons and kits for this mission. I expect monthly reports. You will be leaving in 3 hours. Good luck.

"I'll go to Jayden if you pack." Jaclyn tells Orrick as they left the office.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Well, Did I tell you he just got a new song called "You spin me right round". He's been singing it all week."

"Packing's fine by me." He says.

"I thought as much. I'll see you in an hour she says as they part ways.

**One hour later… (I like dots. LOL)**

Jaclyn and Orrick are sitting on the couch in their sitting room when Rilke comes in.

"You're ready to go? Not even I can pack that fast. Well if you're all set then I guess I'll send you out early. Oh, here. It's from Jayden." Says Rilke as he throws a CD to Jaclyn. "It's that mix you wanted.

"Thanks." answers Jaclyn as she and Orrick get up to leave.

The all head up to the top of the building were a helicopter sits.

"This copter is going to bring you to the jet that will fly you to your destination. Good luck. I'll see both of you in a few months."

At that the two trackers board the helicopter and it takes off.

Please REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Insane laughter

Sorry it's been so long. School has been chaotic. I'm done with it now though. I just graduated from high school so I'll have more time to write chapters.

I'm finally introducing some of the Hellsing characters in this chapter.

I don't own Hellsing.

* * *

_"This copter is going to bring you to the jet that will fly you to your destination. Good luck. I'll see both of you in a few months."_

_At that the two trackers board the helicopter and it takes off._

* * *

"Why Jaclyn you look a little green. Did you not like the flight?" teased Orrick.

"Just shut up before I puck on you. I have never been on a plane, so leave me alone."

Their plane to England had just landed and the hunters were exiting the plane when Orrick decided to start teasing his partner.

"How are we getting to Hellsing?"

"They are sending a car to bring us to the manor."

They proceeded on with the rest of the population to the arrival station to go wait for their ride. After twenty minutes of waiting a young gentle man in the attire of a butler came up to them. "Excuse me. Are you Mr. Lavin and Ms. Smith?"

"Ummm..." started Jaclyn.

"Yes, we are. You are Walter I presume?"

"Yes, I'm Walter. Sir Integra sent me to take you to the Hellsing manor.

* * *

"Excuse me, Walter? Is this going to be a long car ride?"

"It will be about an hour's drive to get to the mansion, Ms. Smith." Answered Walter as he pulled the car out of the airport.

"You're not going to get car sick are you? The trip on the plane was bad enough."

"Leave me alone! It's not my fault I haven't done any traveling in any vehicles. Besides, how am I suppose to know if I get car sick? That last time I was in a car I was unconscious, thanks to you!"

"You should be thankful that you were out cold for that trip. Jayden sang the whole way home."

"He did? He's not that bad! Give the poor guy a break. He just likes to sing and dance."

After a few minutes went by, Jaclyn fell asleep, leaving the two men (technically) alone. Part way through the ride to Hellsing Walter and Orrick start a very informative conversation.

"It's been a while, Angel of death."

"Yes, it has. The last time we met you were trying to prevent me from killing Seth. I believe your operations leader called you back to allow me to finish my mission."

"You had no right to kill the whole family." Orrick answered.

"You're wrong; I only executed Seth and Angel. Their child was lost in an accident." Retorted the death angel.

"Once again you are mistaken. The child of Seth and Angel sits right behind you. Her last name is not Smith, its Jaclyn Elizabeth Biltmore. She inherited both of her parent's powers. You and Hellsing can't touch her; she's under the protection of N.A.V.H.A. and me."

"I will leave her, so long as she remains loyal to our side. If she ever strays, rest assure that I will finish what I was assigned." Replied Walter. "Wake Jaclyn up we're pulling up to Hellsing manor."

As Walter asked Orrick turns around in his seat and leans over. Resting his arms on either side of Jaclyn he moves closer to her and then shouts in her ear to wake her up. Startled Jaclyn jumps and sees Orrick's "evil glare" up close and then screams.

"ORRICK! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I could do no such a thing. You can't have a heart attack." Orrick retorts as he sits back down in his seat. "We're at the manor by the way".

"Gee, thanks for waking me and letting me know" says Jaclyn sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Cat.

In answer she sticks her tongue out at him.

* * *

Walter pulled the car into the garage and parked it. The odd group gets out and starts to unload the car. When they are done they follow Walter up to the manor and into a room. The tracker team set their bags on the ground and sat themselves down on a black leather couch. Walter then told them that he would inform Sir Integra that they had arrived. While waiting, Jaclyn became bored.

_I'm sooo bored! I need something to do. I can't just sit here. I've been sitting all day. I know! I'll find ways to annoy Orrick. This otta be good. I wonder how long it will take to make him mad. I got my money on two minutes._

At that thought she pulled out a knife and began to open and close it to the tune of "The song that gets on every body's nerves". (If you don't know that song, here's the words. _I know a song that gets on every body's nerves, every body's nerves, every body's nerve. I know a song that gets on every body's nerves and this is how it goes. _Just repeat those lines and you'll get the idea. You can even substitute some one's name for the words "every body's".)

Click click cli-click

Cli-click cli-click click click

cli-click click click

cli-click click click.

Cli-click cli-click click click

click click click click click.

After about two minutes of this annoyance, Orrick blew.

"Will you stop that? It is the most annoying thing you have ever done. You know what, give me the knife."

"Nope. Make me" at that last comment from Jaclyn, Orrick made a dive to take the knife from her. In response Jaclyn jumped off the couch and ran to the other side of the room. For the next five minutes she played keep away with Orrick until they were interrupted by a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. Behind the woman stood a tall man in a red Victorian suit, with a large red hat, and orange tinted glasses.

"What are you two hunters doing? I would have thought you were more professional then that." Spoke the woman. "My name is Sir Integra Hellsing, and I am the head of Hellsing. This insane blood lover behind me is Alucard. Alucard is my main agent and lead vampire. I also have Walter, who you've already met, as well as Seras, my newest vampire. During you stay here you will be taking your orders directly from me. If you have any weapon needs feel free to see Walter on the matter. I hope you will be a great help to Hellsing. Seeing as I have a great stack of paper work to finish. I will leave you to become acquainted with Alucard. Good day to you." At her last words Sir Integra left the room.

Throughout Integra's spiel, Orrick and Alucard were busy trying to out-stare each other. After the head of Hellsing left the match ended.

"Interesting kitten you have here." Stated Alucard as he suddenly moved to stand very close to Jaclyn.

Becoming irritated at the vampire's closeness, Jaclyn leaped at him turning into a tiger as she did so. Upon impact, Alucard caught her and then threw onto the couch on the other side of the room. Righting herself, she turn back into her human form.

"Ow. That hurt! You didn't have to throw me yah know!"

"I know. But it was so much more fun to see a tiger fly." At that last remark Alucard broke into his signature laugh.

* * *

I leave the chapter at that. My hands are hurting. I had a chicken hatch out some baby guineas and every time I had to reach in the pen the hen would peck at my hands. So thus, they hurt.

By the way. Thanks to all those who reviewed recently. I really appreciate the encouragement!


	9. Oh Brother! Or was it Bother?

Hi. I don't have much to say this time. I've been really sick. So if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. My heads fuzzy and I can't think straight.

I don't own Hellsing.

Please note that the inspiration for this chapter came from RAWRitsAnime. Look her up! Her two Hellsing fanfic are awesome!

* * *

"_Ow. That hurt! You didn't have to throw me yah know!"_

"I know. But it was so much more fun to see a tiger fly." At that last remark Alucard broke into his signature laugh.

* * *

"I assume you will what to see your rooms. Follow me." Alucard then sunk through the floor.

"And I thought you were crazy Orrick."

"Shut up. I just don't see the point in going through walls and floors."

"So you say. Think he'll come back?"

"He will, when he stops laughing."

"Oh." Jaclyn responded. After a few minutes Alucard reappeared, this time he came through the wall.

"You should embrace your powers and use them Orrick. They don't do you any if you refuse to use them. Now let's stop by your rooms and drop off your bags. From there I'll give you a tour of Hellsing.

They two hunters followed Alucard through the mace like halls of the manor. After a long trek down several flights of stairs and dark hallways they came to stop in front of two doors.

"These are your rooms. Drop your bags off and let's go."

* * *

Once again they were following Alucard through the Hellsing maze when they came to a room. Alucard led them into it and then promptly left, via the floor.

"Well, now what?" the cat finally said. Just as Jaclyn opened her mouth a vampire jumped out at her. "What the HELL! I didn't even sense it!"

Turning into her usual panther form she quickly dispatched of the vampire. As she turned around from her kill she saw Orrick fighting three more vampires. Moving to help him she is suddenly blocked by five vampires that appear out of nowhere._ "Some things not right why would there be some many vamps and where are they appearing from?"She thought._

"_Orrick? Do you know what's going on? Every time I kill a vamp more appear."_

"_I don't know. I think Alucard set this up. This may be one of his illusions or these are simulated. Just keep fighting till I can get us out of this."_

"_Okay. Gotcha. At the least let's have some fun killing these vamps."_

"_Sounds good to me. But you have to use that new weapon I taught you how to use."_

"_Fine."_

Changing back to her human form, Jaclyn put her new weapon to use. Vampires were being thrown to the walls and turning to dust. To any human who was observing it would seem that Jaclyn was just moving through the vampires and not even touching them. In truth her hands moved faster than the human eye could see.

* * *

"What is she doing Walter? I can't even see her attacks." Asked Sir Integra as she watched the two trackers fight on a monitor.

"I believe she is throwing miniature, wooden stakes. She must have them in a hidden wrist guard."

"Interesting. The other hunter, Orrick, he seems to just be hitting his targets."

"He is as strong as Alucard, Sir. Orrick is crushing his targets hearts and heads with those hits. Look at his expression. He is just like Alucard. It would be interesting to see if he could defeat Alucard."

"If that's true Walter. Then the worlds better off if those two are allies. We do not want another epic battle like the one Anderson and Alucard had. What I really would like to know is how power full that young woman is."

"With someone raised on the streets like she was there is no telling how strong she can be. With her parentage who knows, she may even surpass Alucard and Orrick. She needs more training though. She's still new to fighting. Look she just made a rookie's mistake. That vampire just clawed her ribs up."

"Walter, how could a hologram do that?" Integra asked.

"Anything's possible with Alucard aiding the simulator."

"I've seen enough. Signal Alucard to stop the simulation"

"Right away, Sir Integra."

* * *

Turning to throw a sliver of wood at the vampire that appeared behind her, Jaclyn was too slow and the vampire got a hit on her.

"Ow! Damn it all!"

"You should move faster, Cat!" shouted Orrick as he killed another vamp. "By the way, you need more practice with your left hand. Your throw is a little off on that side."

"That might have something to do with the fact that I'M RIGHT HANDED! JERK!" Jaclyn yelled back. Suddenly, all of the vampires vanished.

"Oh well. I was just getting warmed up too." Orrick walks over to Jaclyn "That vampire did a number on your ribs. Looks like I'll have to stitch it up latter."

"No thanks. I'll just bandage it up. I remember what happened last time you had to give me stitches."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You will do as I say."

"He's right that wound will need stitches. You need them so you will heal faster." Walter interrupts. Walter, as well as Alucard, Integra, and a blonde haired girl.

"Wow, Master's illusions did a job on you." Getting a funny look from Jaclyn the blonde says "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Seras Victoria."

"Police Girl, leave the Cat alone. Jaclyn's already cranky. Her partner yelled at her for the sloppy fighting she was doing."

"I'm not sloppy!" Getting even madder at Alucard, Jaclyn lunges out at him.

Alucard grabs her and then throws her at Orrick, who has to catch her or be knocked of his feet.

"Quit starting fights with Alucard." States Orrick who is not letting a certain cat out of his arms.

"Interesting toys" says Alucard as he pulls out the miniature stakes out of his chest. "What are they made of?"

"Yes, do answer Orrick. We all would like to know." Integra insists.

"They're made of ironwood soaked in holy water."

"They're just like the ones your father used." Alucard mumbled.

"_Yes. I got the idea from your little brother, Alucard." Orrick thought to Alucard._

"_He's still alive."_

"_Yes. He was the one behind all of the vampires from Millennium."_

"_That's just like him. He always preferred to use pawns to do his bidding. He would never do any dirty work himself."_

"_Integra hasn't told you yet, but we're here to aid in exterminating your brother. Walter got word that Luther is rising a small force of supernatural creatures. He plans on fighting Hellsing."_

"_So you are going to fight your father. This is going to be fun."_

Please don't yell at me. I know Alucard never had a little brother in the Hellsing series. I added that because the story needed a twist, as well as a villan. If a Hellsing story has fighting in it it needs a good enemy. I also thought it would be entertaining if Orrick was related to Alucard. It explains why Orrick fights like Alucard. That and I wanted to have a villan that had never been used in Hellsing.

Once again, thanks to RAWRitsAnime for the inspiration for this chapter.

* * *


	10. Character outline updated

**Character outline (updated)**

**Name**

Orrick Lavin

**Race**

Half vampire, half?

**Age**

Unknown

**Height**

7'

**Eye and hair color**

Red hair

Red eyes

**Voice**

Alucard and Jack Sparrow's combined

**Weapon**

Unknown handgun and skills similar to Alucard's

**Outfit**

Organization uniform plus gothic jewelry and piercings

**Name**

Jayden Weller

**Race**

Human and elf (think LOTR)

**Age**

19

**Height**

5'9"

**Eye and hair color**

Blonde hair

Blue eyes

**Voice**

Think "gay tenor"

**Weapon**

.45 handgun and teleportation

**Outfit**

Organization uniform and pink fingerless gloves

**Name**

Rilke Chita

**Race**

Western black dragon, looks Japanese because the one who bound him in human form was Japanese

**Age**

unknown

**Height**

6'2"

**Eye and hair color**

Black hair

Red eyes

**Voice**

Rich and low tenor

**Weapon**

Unknown handgun and his dragon powers

**Outfit**

Organization uniform and ancient pendent that binds him in a human form

**Name**

Jaclyn Elizabeth Biltmore

**Race**

1/4 vampire, 1/4 human, ? her mother migh have been a demon.

**Age**

18

**Height**

5'7"

**Eye and hair color**

Blonde hair

Yellow eyes that turn brown sometimes

**Voice**

Rich alto

**Weapon**

Teeth and claws of the cat form she is in, miniature wooden stakes

**Outfit**

patched black jeans; dark gray long sleeve shirt; black vest with many pockets that hugs her body very closely; black shoes

**Name**

ReiRei

**Race**

Human

**Age**

24

**Height**

5'10"

**Eye and hair color**

Brown hair

Green eyes

**Voice**

Baritone

**Weapon**

Any type of knife

**Outfit**

Jeans; T-shirt; dark green hoodie; black boots

**I'm not doing an outline for the Hellsing gang. You should know what they look like. I'm working on some concept sketches of my characters. When I finish I will post them on my Deviant art account. I'll leave a note on Fanfiction when I do. The note will tell you how to look up the sketches. Also note that I will add to this page if I add any more of my own characters to this fanfic.**


	11. Kit and Kabutle

Hi Y'all. The ideas for this fic haven't really been coming to me (sad face). I hate writer's block. Maybe I'll have a better idea for the next chapter. This one's going to be slow with just a Jaclyn and Seras placed jokes to spice things up. I'm going to need another filler chapter before I get back to the main plot. If you have a suggestion I would love to hear it. Now on with the pranks!

* * *

"Hey, Kabutle, are you bored? I can't stand this sitting around." Jaclyn whined.

"No. I guess you aren't use to just sitting and waiting for vampires to come to you. We've gone weeks without any action before, Kit." Replied Seras.

It had been well over a week since the hologram test that Jaclyn and Orrick had been through. During this time Police Girl and Jaclyn had become so close that they could have been sisters, or twins from another life as Walter put it. The two had quickly started calling each other by a nick name; Kabutle for Seras and Kit, Jaclyn's old street name. During practice drills the two would team up and come up with all sorts of codes for their positions. It was a huge joke between the Twins. The two women were currently lounging around in Seras' room.

"So what do you want to do, Kabutle?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Kit?"

"Um…" (With a long pause) "We could play pranks on some people. I know some really good ones."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well we need to prank Orrick, and Walter. I don't think it would be wise to prank Integra, and Alucard will be really had to fool."

"So it's Walter, Mr. Hmph and maybe Master."

"Yup. We could get Alucard to help us prank Orrick. I have a great idea for Walter, so let's start with him."

"Sounds great, so what's your plan?"

"You know the glass door on the first level of the basement? Walter's always cleaning it. Every day he'll carry a tote of cleaning supplies, set it down, rummage through it and then look up and start cleaning the door. Back when I was on the streets I told you I was a thief, right?"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, sometimes I would have to disguise myself to get into places to scope them out. I could make myself a duplicate of Walter. I plan on standing on the other side of the glass door and imitating him. That's where you come in. I need you get me on the other side of the door when Walter rummages through his tote."

"I love the idea! He'll be seeing double. What about my energy signal?"

"I can hide it. I can make it appear as if you are in your room."

"Really? When did you learn that? Orrick said you didn't have any powers like that."

"What Orrick doesn't know won't hurt him."

"We could have Master come up during the prank and be a part of it, Kit."

"True, he could help freak Walter out. Alucard could say something like 'I'll go get the gremlin spray'."

"So, when should we start?"

"Let's get Alucard involved first. Get him in here."

"K." Seras replied as she called Alucard._ "Master?"_

"_What is it, Police Girl?"_

"_Could you come to my room? Jaclyn and I need to talk to you."_

Alucard came through the wall and was staring at the two friends.

"What are you up to, Police Girl?"

"Um. Well… I just."

"We're going to play a prank on Walter and we need your help."

"Why would I help you play a prank on Walter, Cat? It would be a waste of time."

"No, it will work. Here, let me tell you our plan."

* * *

Several hours later Walter is at the glass door that he cleans every three days. He carefully places his box of cleaning supplies on the floor and then assesses the see-through door. Seeing that it is dirty, as usual, he bends over and picks up a rag and some cleaner. Straightening up he looks at the door and sees his self. A very startled Walter tries to figure out how he is seeing his image in the glass.

"Now that's never happened before. Alucard are you playing tricks again?"

Alucard appearing when asked answers. "No. I'm not, Master forbid me to play tricks with the glass door." Seeing Walter's double he adds "That's the biggest gremlin I've ever seen. You must not be cleaning well enough, Walter. I'll go get you a can of gremlin-be-gone."

"Alucard, there's no such a thing as gremlin-be-gone. Where did you ever get such an idea?"

"If there is no such a thing as gremlin-be-gone, why do I have a can of it?" Said Alucard as he pulled out a spray can with a very brightly colored label. "Here, have fun, Walter."

Alucard, well being Alucard, exited the hallway via the floor. This left a very confused butler alone with a lime green spray can and a very convincing duplicate. Walter, having decided to use the spray opens the door and proceeds to spray his double.

**POOF!**

The lime green spray can exploded covering the startled butler with silly string. Standing there was the funniest sight Seras and Jaclyn had ever seen. Jaclyn walked over to Walter and Seras came out from her hiding place to help the Angel of Death get the silly string off.

"Walter, I wish you could have seen the look on your face! It was priceless." Stated Seras as she pulled some goop from his shoulder.

"She's right it was pretty funny. Oh, by the way the silly string was all Alucard's idea. I was just going to startle you with being your double."

Being that the twins didn't want to get into trouble with Sir Integra, they helped Walter clean up the mess. After helping the women went back to Seras' room. They spent a good hour playing checkers. The two were evenly matched and eventually are left lounging around the room with nothing to do.

So what do you want to do, Kabutle?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Kit?"

"Well let's not play any pranks. I hate cleaning. How about we go to the shooting range. We could have a competition with the Geese!"

"Sounds like fun let's go!"

* * *

Please Review! And about those ideas... I need them! What should I do for the Competition?

Sorry. I know I'm really diging aroung for some ideas. The next chapter should come out faster though. I'm not sick or traveling any more, so it will be easier.

* * *


	12. author's note 2

Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, this is your author speaking. I have some good news. I now have concept sketches of Jaclyn on my Deviantart account. Look up "New York Drama: Jaclyn 1" and "New York Drama: Jaclyn 2". Feel free to leave your coments. Thank you, and enjoy the next chapter of New York Drama (coming soon).

-Redwing


	13. GEESE DON'T FLY!

SORRY! I've been way busy with college. It's only a short chapter. I promise I'll try to make more time to write this fanfic!

* * *

"_I don't know. What do you want to do, Kit?"_

"_Well let's not play any pranks. I hate cleaning. How about we go to the shooting range. We could have a competition with the Geese!"_

"_Sounds like fun let's go!"_

* * *

The two women hurry down to the Geese's barracks. When they arrived the men quickly agreed to have a contest, stating that it would help with their boredom too. Heading out to the range Pip notices that Jaclyn is not carrying a gun.

"Kitten, why don't you have a gun?"

"I didn't bring one. I've been working on my stakes. Would it be better if I use a gun for the competition?"

"Aye, Kitten. I'll get one you can use.

* * *

"MEN!..." shouted Pip, who was then interrupted by the twins because he only addressed the Geese. "…And Hellsing ladies. The goal is to run through the obstacle course and at the end send off 5 rounds into the target at the end. This competition will be run in teams of two so partner-up. The ones who have the fastest time and best shots win."

After a small amount of arguing about who will work with whom, the Geese and ladies were ready to start the competition. The course started with a wall that had to be climbed. Then the competitor would have to run across several balance beams to a set of tires which have to be stepped in. From there, you then have to climb up a rope onto a platform. Suspended from the platform to another is a poll that has to be shimmied across. On the other side you then slide down a poll and race to a tunnel you have to crawl through. Once through all these obstacles the team has to race to the targets. The targets are metal sheets shaped like humans. When hit the targets fall. There are ten of these such targets. In order to have a qualifying run, the team must shoot only ten rounds (five rounds each) and nock over all ten targets.

"Ladies first." Started Pip.

Coming up to the starting line both hunters look at each other and winked. Jaclyn slung the borrowed rifle onto her back and crouched down at the line. Seras just shouldered her Harkonnen and stood next to her feline twin.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" yelled Pip as he started the stop watch.

Both women started faster than the geese could see. Jaclyn leapt from her crouch and turned in to her usual panther. The cat form gave her the ability to climb up and over the wall at the same time Seras cleared it in one jump.

Racing across the beams, one after the other, they soon cleared the tires and then they made their way to the platform. Seras ran over the poll and slid down on the other side ( it was against the rules to just jump down from the platform). Jaclyn, right behind her, cat walked (AN: LOL) across and then had to change back to her human form so she could slide down the poll. Side by side the duo dives for the tunnel. On the other side the two make a wild dash for the targets. Both, feline and nosferatu, pull out their firearms. At that same time they let out five rounds each taking out all of the targets.

"Time!" shouted the red-headed mercenary. "Four minutes and one second! All right men, let's see if you can beat these ladies at their own game." In the end the closest time to the twin's was five minutes and twenty-two seconds. This made the women the winners of the competition. " I think a prize is in order." At that Pip placed a kiss on Seras' cheek and then he walked over to Jaclyn and did the same. Jaclyn being a goof, licked Pip on the face causing him to make a really funny face.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Laughing, she took off back to her room. "Oh, Seras, I'll see you later! Thanks for the fun day!"


	14. My Kitty

This is a Lemon! Read at your own risk! If you skip this chapter you won't miss any vital parts of this fanfic. I was going to have this as part of the last chapter, but I felt that some readers may not want to read this. So I split it off and made it chapter 11.

* * *

After the competition Seras and Jaclyn parted ways, Seras went to her room and Jaclyn went to Orrick's so she could see what he was doing. Upon entering Orrick's room, she saw him sitting on a large cushioned chair reading a book. Jaclyn walked over and promptly sat down at his feet.

"What cha reading, Orrick?"

"Nothing that you would find interesting. Why do you reek of human male?"

"I don't reek! We had a shooting competition at the shooting range. Pip decided to give Seras and me a kiss for winning."

"You shouldn't have accepted that kiss. You know how I feel about other males touching you."

It threw Orrick over the edge of his control. Uncountable times he had wanted to take Jaclyn. It was his right, she was his. One thing had always stopped him. Orrick wanted a true partner, not a slave or servant. He wanted Jaclyn to love and want him, just as he wanted her. After smelling other males on her and hearing that one was bold enough to kissed her he could no longer wait. Others needed to know that he owned her.

Getting up, he reached down and picked Jaclyn up. Sitting back down on the oversized sofa-chair, he then pulled her close to his chest and planted his lips on hers. His hands that had been on her hips soon moved. He pushed her short trench coat off of her. Her vest and long-sleeved shirt soon followed.

Sitting in Orrick's lap, Jaclyn was unsure of what to think. She had fallen in love with him when they started going on missions together. Jaclyn had always thought Orrick saw her as a child; One that needed to be controlled. Now, she wasn't sure how he saw her. The way he was acting made her think he loved her the way she loved him.

Her train of thoughts effectively derailed as he pulled on her chin, and in the next moment their lips connected again, this time with more passion. His lips were surprisingly soft to the touch, thin and with the slightest hint of blood in the taste. She couldn't help but be lost to his simple touch. She pushed her lips back against his, eagerly deepening the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Jaclyn could feel his once again move from her waist. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Not letting go of her lips he gently took her bra all the way off and threw it down on the floor with the rest of her shirts.

Becoming bold, Jaclyn places her hands under Orrick's shirt and starts to rub her hands along his chest. Wanting to see him, she tries to unbutton his shirt, but this being Jaclyn she has some trouble getting the buttons undone.

"Let me help, Kitten." Growls Orrick as he removes his shirt and throws it to the floor. "Let's take this to the bed. It will be easier for you." Orrick then stands both of them up. Before moving to the bed, though, he kneels down and takes Jaclyn's shoes and socks off. The pants and panties soon follow making Jaclyn blush. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is beautiful. Don't worry, Kitten. This may be your first time, but I know what I'm doing. I won't hurt you."

Unable to speak, she smiles and lets him carry her to the large bed that is on the other side of the room.

Laying her down on the bed he then claims her left breast with his mouth. His hand has the other, fingers dug slightly into her skin as he squeezed. Letting out a soft breath, a tingling sensation starts spreading all over her body. It felt like he was teasing her. His thumb and index finger found her right nipple. It caused Jaclyn to breathe in sharply as he squeezed the sensitive flesh between his digits. Glancing up at him, she could see him smiling. His fingers squeezed the nipple again, and she could feel his crimson eyes on her, studying her. Closing her eyes, Jaclyn tries to suppress the moan that threatened to spill from her lips.

With her eyes closed, she laid there on the bed feeling his hands move over her body. He caressed her stomach, sides and arms. Jaclyn's naked skin tingled everywhere he went, sending goose bumps up her well defined arms. Orrick then shifted slightly above her and she felt his breath on her neck. His breath was warm and gentle. Jaclyn startled as she felt another touch, this one on her thigh. Getting up, Orrick removes the last of his cloths and then returns to the bed. On top of Jaclyn again Orrick starts running his hand up and down her inner thigh, the other is supporting his upper torso allowing him to gaze into her eyes.

To Jaclyn's surprise Orrick's hand begins playing with her nub, sending jolts of electric throughout her body. She moaned and gasped, fisting her hands in the sheets. Her eyes widened as his hand starts to use two fingers to explore her virgin passage. His fingers smoothly pumped in and out of the tight walls, stretching her.

Jaclyn begins to moan from more as she is brought so close by Orrick's knowing touch. He pulls his fingers away at the last minute causing Jaclyn to whimpered slightly. Stared at his manhood for the first time, she is shocked by how long and thick it is. Smirking at her expression, he then aligns himself with her wet opening. Jaclyn tenses at the feel of his throbbing head. To reassure herself she throws her arms around his neck.

"Stop worrying. It will only hurt for a second." After telling her this, Orrick enters swiftly in one movement. The pain from her virgin barrier being broken causes her to cry out like a cat. Orrick makes a low rumbling sound in his chest as he is squeezed mercilessly by her hot channel. He slowly thrusted deeper into her; a hand rubbing against her side. That action distracts Jaclyn from the ache until it melted into pleasurable warmth. She began matching his thrusts, silently asking for more.

He smirks down at her, increasing the pace until she was writhing underneath him and scraping his back with her nails. Jaclyn calls out like a cat again when his hand reaches in between them and begins rubbing her clit. Orrick's actions have thrown Jaclyn so close to her orgasm, and Orrick can sense it. Intense pleasure bursts through Jaclyn, and she screams Orrick's name as her inner muscles rippled.

Orrick manages a few more deep thrusts before reaching his climax as well, shuddering as his seed fills her up. Making a satisfied sound, he lays down on his side next to his partner, not withdrawing from her warmth just yet. Orrick soon starts to comb his fingers through her hair, causing Jaclyn so sigh contently.

"I never knew you felt that way, Orrick. You should have told me. I've been in love with you from nearly half a year now."

"I didn't want you to reject me. I wanted you as a partner not a slave that I own."

"Either way you own me, Orrick."

"True. But sex is more enjoyable when your mate is willing. How are you feeling?"

Thinking about it she could fell a slight stinging in her abdomen. She could feel every bruise down there.

"I feel like I made you mad and you put me through a hard training session that I would normally call hell."

"That's a shame. I was hoping for another round, or four."

Orrick gave Jaclyn one of his smirks and soon they were at it again. Several hours later Orrick is left watching his cat sleep next to him on the bed.


End file.
